crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.58: Remnant (8)
Nergal recalls the time, when Carmilla telling him to not be ashamed about his fox form doesn't growing and his lack of physical abilities despite of being Pureblood Werewolf because She loved him who he was, Nergal at first willing to accept her plan to create a World for Vampire seperated in Human World.He recalls the time, when Carmilla telling him her last request to accept himself who he was , Nergal respect her requested he assumed that this is the best way of loving her. He kiss her hand for the final moment before she was disappeared, Vlad Tepes persuade him to go with her but he declined because he want to stay and protect the world created by Carmilla. When an event happened that almost all of member of Erzsebet Clan(Carmilla's Clan) was collapse, he realize that this World created by Carmilla isn't perfect, then he start ask himself if Carmilla and the other vampire(Except the 1st Generation) was need to sacrifice themselves for this World, he know this question was rejecting Carmilla's deeds and his acceptance of it. He asking himself of that question because he wanted to meet her again but he realized that it was already too late. Back to the present, Nergal lying on the ground saw Lark protecting him from Navarus. Navarus who's staring down to Lark, asking him to move out to finish off Nergal but he didn't do it, Lark begs him to not hurt Nergal anymore because he can't fight him anymore. Lark recalls the time when he feeding his Fox(although he didn't know that time it's Nergal) and hugging it. Navarus prompts Lark to duck because there's magic going to there position, Navarus block it and he realized it comes from direction of Angela and Bathory, he comment that it's not necessary action and Lark called them, Bathory turns to Navarus asking him if he already chase Nergal by yelling at him, Lark turn his attention to Nergal who's lying on the ground. Angela and Bathory notice a little fox lying on the ground, asking Lark if it's Nergal's Animal Form to which Lark confirm it, suddenly Riu and Setz appear with Setz being his hostage threatens by knife in his neck, Riu demand to give to him Nergal if they don't want to hurt Setz to which they surprise by this sudden event. Riu told Setz to continue his affectation being his hostage, he continue to demand to release Nergal and they can report the incident to The Council. Navarus insult him for doing that action, Riu demand to allow him to apply a first aid and prompts Lark to give Nergal to him. Lark who's worried about the condition of Nergal, doubts to give Nergal to him. Nergal who's speaking to Lark using telephaty, thanks him and tell him to observe the work that Angela and Navarus involved then Lark give Nergal to Riu who thank him and immediately leave. Navarus left afterward, tell them he will report it this incident to The Council, to which Angela and Bathory annoyed of his action for not bothered by this incident and comically both Angela and Bathory are have the same motion while Lark and Setz watching them. At Nurse Office, Lark demands to Bathory what happened between her and Nergal to which both Bathory and Angela demands too him about his relation to Nergal. Lark start to explain to them that the baby fox his caring in Nergal Region and Nergal were the same, and he avoiding Angela because they knew each other. Lark was a bit confused in all Nergal's action and asking himself why he is approach by Nergal, why he mistreat Bathory, why he told him to watch both Angela and Navarus, and if he is concerned about Angela. Setz demands too to Bathory explain herself, then she began to explained first who's Carmilla. Cut to Carne who confessed her traumatic event that both her parents death because of her mutant power to Neal, who's thinking about using this information for his own benefit and ask Carne if she told this to anyone besides him to which she answered "No", Neal who thinking it's good and he can facade to Carne of being her friends until he fully got her trust and used it wise in the near future, Neal ask her to runaway. Chapters Previous Next Ch.57: Remnant (7) Ch.59: Remnant (9) Category:Chapters